My Cute Lady
by Cha Mirthan
Summary: Sasuke, pria tampan, posesif, berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan membunuh orang yang mengganggunya/ Sakura gadis manis polos yang membuat siapapun ingin melindunginya / "Akan ku adukan kau pada nii-chan!" / "Kau terlalu polos, Sakura". / "Sakura, Milikku!" /Bagaimana kelanjutan hidup Sakura yang di kelilingi pria- pria misterius? Gak bisa bikin summary - -
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **oOo**

 **Warning :** Typo dimana-mana, OOC, ga jelas, EYD kacau, dsb.

 **oOo**

Jika kurang berkenan dengan prolog sebaiknya jangan diteruskan. Author tidak mau menanggung efek dari cerita seperti pusing, geli, mual, dll.

 **oOo**

Selamat Menikmati

 **My Cute Lady**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prolog

 _Onii-chan!_

 _Onii-chan! Kau dimana?_

 _hiks...hiks Onii- chan_

 _jangan tinggalkan Saku! Saku takut!_

 _hiks... hiks_

"Sakura... bangunlah. Hey..."

Tampak pemuda tinggi, tegap, nan tampan menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis manis yang tengah mengigau. Diusapnya air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi sang gadis. Sembari terus mengguncang pelan bahu sang gadis agar segera terbangun.

"Bangunlah Sakura... Aku disini" lanjut pemuda itu.

Perlahan mata sembab sang gadis mulai terbuka. Menampakkan sorot mata yang amat ketakutan. Sorot mata yang mengingatkan pemuda itu akan masa lalu yang amat kelam. Masa lalu yang ia coba lupakan.

" _Onii-chan!_ hiks..hiks.. Saku takut!" rengeknya.

"Ssttt.. Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" ucap pemuda itu datar namun sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Iya _nii-chan..hiks._ Ada yang mau membawaku jauh darimu.. hiks"

"Itu hanya mimpi, Sakura. Tenanglah." bisik pemuda itu.

"Tapi.. hiks.. Saku takut. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, _ne!_ "

Sakura -nama gadis itu- berhambur memeluk pemuda yang dipanggilnya _onii-chan_ itu dengan erat. Seakan ia akan dibawa pergi jauh dari pemuda itu jika ia tak mendekapnya erat.

Pemuda itu mau tak mau hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat lengket padanya. Tapi ia tak keberatan dengan itu karena ia menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun juga. Ia rela mengorbankan apa saja demi adiknya. Demi adik yang walaupun tak memiliki hubungan darah denganya.

" Tentu saja, Sakura. Aku akan selalu di sisimu. Jangan khawatir." ucap pemuda itu sambil mengelus sayang rambut Sakura.

"Sekarang tidurlah lagi! Aku tidak mau besok kau terlambat di hari pertama pelatihanmu. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu disini." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku sayang Sasuke- _nii.._ " ucap Sakura setelah mencium pipi kakaknya. Lalu bergegas tidur dengan memeluk Sasuke -kakanya- dengan erat.

"Hn. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat." Bisik Sasuke lalu mencium kening Sakura.

"Tak akan ku biarkan mereka mendekatimu apa lagi menyentuhmu. Akan ku buat mereka menderita, amat sangat menderita jika berani melukaimu." Tanpa sadar iris Sasuke yang tadinya sehitam arang itu telah berubah menjadi merah dan berputar cepat. Belum lagi taringnya yang mulai memanjang.

Di tatapnya wajah ayu Sakura yang damai ketika tertidur. Digerakannya ibu jarinya hingga menyentuh pipi tembam Sakura. Diusapnya perlahan lalu ia kecup pelan pipi itu.

"Saki... " lirihnya sebelum ikut memejamkan mata. Ya, hanya memejamkan mata. Karena dia makhluk yang tak terlalu membutuhkan tidur layaknya manusia.

 **tbc**

 **(stop / lanjut?)**

A/N:

Hai hai readers!

Saya Newbie di ffn. Mohon bantuanya ya.

Jika berkenan silahkan foll, fav, atau review. Supaya saya bisa memperbaiki yang kurang kurang.

Sign

Fia Cherry H


	2. First Training

Hai, minna!

Saya nggak nyangka kalo akan ada yang suka sama fic ini *baper

Makasih untuk yg sudah fol, fav, dan review. Apalagi yg membangun agar kelanjutannya lebih baik. Terima kasih banyak *ojigi

Balasan review

 **Khoerun** **904** : Coba tebak dulu

 **Sakucherry-nyan:** Ini sudah. makasih

 **Luca Marvell:** settingnya fantasy kak. Tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa aku campur-campur? Ini sudah lanjut

 **CEKBIOAURORAN:** ini sudah

 **xiuka07:** makasih ya ini sudah lanjut

 **Niayuki:** ini sudah

 **lightflower22:** wkwkwk iya ini lanjut

 **babyby:** ini sudah

 **matarinegan:** kan masih prolog kakak TT. nanti chapter selanjutnya diusahain lebih panjang kok. Ini sudah lanjut

 **megan091:** wussss sudah kilat kah? baru dua hari wkwkwk

 **hanazono yuri:** sudaaaaaaah

 **DeShadyLady:** Coba tebak dulu. Sudah lanjut

 **Ibnu999:** baca chap ini biar penasaran siapa Sasuke :v

 **finfinys:** Ini sudah

 **ArizaEzakiya:** update asap? Ini sudah

 **Shinigami Hime:** Iya lanjut _- saya akan tanggung jawab wkwk

 **Guest:** iya kayaknya wkwkwk *kejam

 **maya:** Sudah lanjut

 **Angelzsky:** ini lanjut

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

oOo

 **Warning:** Typo bertebaran, ga jelas, OOC, DLDR

oOo

Selamat Menikmati

 **My Cute Lady**

.

.

.

chapter 1

(Sakura POV)

Nyanyian burung kecil di depan jendela terdengar merdu di telinga. Saling menyahut dengan kawanannya seakan mengatakan 'ini hari cerah, hari baik'. Entahlah.

Yang kini membuatku kesal adalah siapa yang sudah membuka tirai jendela? ugh menyebalkan. Sinar matahari berhasil membangunkanku dengan gerutuan di bibir.

Ku renggangkan tubuhku sebelum melihat sekeliling kamar. Dimana Sasuke- _n_ ii? Ku kerucutkan bibirku sebal. Beraninya _nii-chan_ meninggalkanku padahal dia sudah berjanji menjagaku.

Turun dari ranjang empukku dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Ku telusuri koridor dengan setengah berlari mencari _nii-chan._ Mengitari berbagai ruangan yang membuatku lelah sendiri.

"huft menyebalkan! Awas saja jika ketemu!" Ku putuskan untuk menuju ke dapur. Masih ku hentak-hentakkan kakiku saat menuruni tangga tanpa takut jatuh sekalipun. Mungkin jika _nii-chan_ melihatku seperti ini dia akan memarahiku ini dan itu. Aku tertawa sendiri membayangkannya.

Sesampainya di dapur aku belum juga melihatnya. Hanya ada pelayan yang bersliweran yang akan menunduk sejenak jika berpapasan denganku sebelum melanjutkan tugas masing-masing.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya Ayame- _san_ padaku. Dia salah satu pelayan yang mengurusi kebutuhanku. Sebenarnya aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri. Sungguh! Tetapi _nii-chan_ selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti bayi kecil. Dia akan mengatakan 'kau tidak bisa, Saku', 'kau membutuhkan pelayan', atau 'kau terlalu ceroboh, Sakura' menyebalkan!

"tidak Ayame- _san_. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum. Aku bisa sendiri," jawabku dengan senyum manis sebelum Ayame- _san_ menawarkan diri untuk membantuku. Lalu Ayame- _san_ memohon diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebelum menunduk singkat padaku.

Ku buka lemari es yang terlihat menggoda itu. Seketika udara dingin menerpa tubuhku. Mengingat tadi aku sudah berlari sambil menggerutu membuat tenggorokan cukup kering. Ku lihat jejeran minuman yang ada dan ku putuskan mengambil susu coklat.

(Normal POV)

Sakura mulai meneguk susu coklat yang notabennya minuman favoritnya. Baru satu teguk ia minum namun dari arah belakang sudah ada yang berani mengambil paksa susu coklatnya. Di tolehkan wajahnya dengan raut sebal yang sangat kentara. Namun detik itu juga raut sebal itu luntur melihat tatapan tajam sang kakak.

" _nii- nii-chan_ aku.." cicit sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya marah. Harusnya sekarang ia merah. Tetapi karena tatapan sang kakak membuatnya takut seketika.

"Apa kau tau kesalahanmu, Saki?"

glek. Jika Sasuke sudah memanggilnya seperti itu berarti dia tengah serius. Sakura menunduk tak berani menatap mata kakaknya.

"Aku.. aku haus _nii-chan._ Aku hanya mi-minum"

"Apa kau tak tau meminum susu dingin di pagi hari itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu? Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?" timpal Sasuke semakin datar masih dengan mata tajamnya. Kemasan susu coklat tak bersalah tadi sudah remuk di tangan sasuke dan berakhir di tempat sampah. Membuat Sakura tersentak akibat suara kemasan susu yang menghantam keras tempat sampah. Sasuke terlihat geram saat mengetahui lagi-lagi Sakura mengabaikan kata-katanya. Hei, wajar jika Sasuke geram. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"ma-maaf _nii-chan_ hiks..ta-tapi ini juga salah _nii-chan_! Tadi a-aku lari-larian mencarimu! hiks sampai haus seperti i-ini! hiks hiks.

Jika saja _nii-chan_ tidak hiks, pergi aku tidak akan mencarimu, hiks"

"Hn.. kemarilah,"

Melihat Sakura yang sudah bersimbah air mata itu membuatnya tak tega juga. Ia dekap Sakura yang sekarang malah memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah Sakura yang sangat kekanakan itu. Ia usap surai merah muda Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya.

" _nii-chan_ jahat! hiks. Selalu saja memarahiku, hiks. jahat! hiks jahat! Padahal aku hanya lupa, _nii-c_ _han_! hiks hiks"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak taukah Sakura jika dirinya menghawatirkan kesehatannya? Bahkan Sasuke setia mengingatkannya untuk makan dalam keadaan apapun. Huft, tapi pada dasarnya adiknya itu terlalu tak peka untuk menyadari semua perlakuannya.

"Ssttt sudahlah. Aku tak memarahimu,"

"hiks, jelas-jelas _nii-chan_ marah! hiks" Sungut Sakura masih tak terima.

"Hn. Lihatlah wajahmu itu. Kau terlihat semakin jelek jika menangis," goda Sasuke.

"Huwaaa hiks _Onii-chan_ jahat, jahat, jahaaat! hiks hiks huwaaa hiks" raung Sakura sembari terus meronta dari dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sakura. Semakin dieratkannya dekapannya pada Sakura lalu ia kecup lama pipi sakura yang sudah memerah karena menangis. Tak ayal perlakuannya membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia tatap wajah Sakura yang semakin merah padam karena ulahnya. Ia terkekeh pelan, lagi.

"ugghh _nii- nii-chan_! Se-selalu sa-saja menciumku se-suka hati. Aku ini sudah be-besar!" Dengan kesal bercampur malu Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Melupakan sejenak jika ia tengah marah pada kakaknya.

"Hn, kau tetap gadis kecilku. Sekarang pergilah mandi. Setelah itu kita sarapan. Aku akan meminta Ayame membuatkan susu coklat hangat untukmu."

Dengan senyum tipisnya Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sudah berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

" _nii-chan_? Apa _nii-chan_ dulu juga mengikuti pelatihan?" tanya Sakura di tengah perjalanan menuju _camp_ tempatpelatihannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau harus berlatih dengan bersungguh-sungguh, Sakura. Di sana kau akan belajar untuk bisa menjadi gadis kuat," masih dengan menyetir, Sasuke menoleh melihat Sakura yang tengah memainkan kuku jarinya. Kebiasaan Sakura saat dia tengah gugup.

"Jangan gugup. Aku akan menunggumu sampai pelatihan selesai." lanjutnya.

"Te-tentu saja, _nii-chan_. Dengan begitu aku bisa melindungi _nii-chan_ dari orang jahat. Aku akan memukuli mereka yang jahat pada _nii-chan._ " Ucap Sakura heroik setengah ragu pada Sasuke yang malah di balas dengan kekehan pemuda itu.

"ya, Sakura. Tentu saja kau akan memukuli mereka," sambung Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura yang kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"Aku serius _nii-chan!_ " balas Sakura dengan kerucutan dibibirnya lalu membuang muka melihat luar jendela.

"Lihatlah siapa yang marah. Orang jahat pasti akan langsung melarikan diri melihat wajahnya," goda Sasuke membuat Sakura mencubit pinggangnya.

"ughhh rasakan ini! menyebalkan."

Tanpa menanggapi cubitan sakura pada tubuhnya yang mati rasa itu Sasuke malah tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sudah melupakan rasa gugupnya. Perhatiannya memang mudah dialihkan. Ya, tanpa sadar Sasuke membuatnya tak gugup lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura memandang bangunan di depannya. Sebuah gedung besar- sangat besar bergaya eropa yang nampak kokoh. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja siapapun tau bahwa gedung- ralat- kastil itu memakan banyak biaya pembangunan. Dari segi manapun tempat ini tetlihat 'berseni' dan 'mahal' pikir Sakura. Dasar

"Kau mau turun, Sakura?" pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura.

"Tentu saja, _nii-chan._ " dengus Sakura

"Hn."

Mereka berdua berjalan melalui lorong kastil. Bahkan di setiap dinding kastilpun banyak ukiran-ukiran yang rumit seperti sebuah cerita. Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat _interior_ kastil. Dia terus saja mengoceh ini itu dan bertanya ini itu pada Sasuke. Si empunya hanya akan menjawab singkat, jika tak begitu ia akan melontarkan konsonan khasnya. Hn.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Sakura. Jika tidak kau akan menabrak seseorang." Peringatan Sasuke hanya di balas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa ala Sakura. Di sana memang banyak orang. Dari anggota baru seperti Sakura hingga anggota lama _camp._

Sasuke menuntun Sakura memasuki aula kastil. Di sana banyak remaja seusia Sakura, beberap tengah sibuk mencari tempat duduk yang cocok. Sakura sendiri mengamati seisi ruangan guna mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

" _ne, nii-chan_ kenapa ramai sekali? ughh, bagaimana jika aku tidak mendapat tempat duduk?" lagi-lagi rasa gugup melanda Sakura.

"Aa. Masih banyak tempat duduk, Saku." Sasuke membawa Sakura ke deretan bangku yang belum banyak diduduki.

"Duduklah di sini. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Sasuke langsung menoleh mendapati adiknya menarik ujung jasnya dengan raut gelisah.

"Tetaplah di sini _nii-chan._ Aku tak mau sendirian." rajuk Sakura.

"Sebentar saja, Sakura. Aku janji. Carilah teman selagi aku keluar."

"huft, baiklah."

Sasuke mengacak surai merah muda Sakura sebelum berlalu pergi. Sakura hanya diam hingga salah satu panitia acara naik ke podium. Sakura tidak terbiasa di tempat ramai tanpa Sasuke. Sambutan dari panitiapun bagai angin lalu yang tak ia hiraukan. Hingga seorang gadis pirang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai! Bolehkan aku duduk di sini? Tempat lain sudah penuh." Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Tentu kau boleh duduk di sini emm.. "

"Ah, perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal," kata gadis bernama Ino itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Salam kenal juga, Yamanaka- _san._ Aku Uchiha Sakura." Sahut Sakura menyambut tangan Ino.

"Panggil Ino saja, _ne_."

"Baiklah, Ino." Setidaknya Sakura tak lagi sendirian menunggu sambutan demi sambutan berakhir.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Jadi akhirnya kau membebaskannya, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda yang masih tak percaya akan tindakan temannya.

"Hn. Aku tak ingat pernah mengurungnya," perkataan pemuda itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hei, kau kira dengan _home schooling_ -nya selama ini tak mengurungnya? Kau berhasil membuatnya selalu dalam pengawasanmu, _ne_?"

"Hn. Cukup lakukan sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku pergi."

"Cih. Selalu saja semaunya sendiri," mau tak mau sang pemuda berdecih menghadapi tingkah Sasuke.

"hh.. Tapi aku juga tak mungkin menolaknya." imbuh sang pemuda dengan seringaian di wajah rupawannya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

(Sasuke POV)

Ku layangkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang entah sedang apa dengan buku-buku mereka. Tak dapat ku tangkap surai merah muda kesayanganku. Sesegera mungkin ku cari Sakura di segala tempat yang bisa aku tuju. Tak biasanya Sakura meninggalkanku dari tempat yang jelas-jelas sudah janji akan ku datangi.

Setiap langkahku yang terburu-buru tak membuatku takut untuk menabrak seseorang nantinya. Entahlah, mungkin karena tubuhku yang bisa berkelok sendiri sebelum menabrak sesuatu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan gadis nakal itu. Kenapa dia selalu saja mengabaikan perkataanku?

" _Onii-chaaaan_! Cepatlah," Ah, itu dia. Melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. Bisa-bisanya dia bertingkah seperti itu!

Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gelisah yang sempat merasukiku

"Kenapa kau tak menungguku di aula?"

"Eh? Aku bosan _nii-chan._ Ino juga sudah pulang lebih dulu," rajuknya di rengkuhanku.

"Ino?"

"huum, dia teman baruku. Dia sangat baik _nii-chan,_ dan kakaknya juga pelatih di _camp_ ini,"

"Aa. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Kita lanjutkan ceritamu di rumah."

Segera ku gandeng tanganya menuju mobil. Menghindari tatapan seseorang yang sedari tadi memandang kearahku dan Sakura. Ku lirik kaca spion tanpa menanggapi celotehan gadis di sampingku. Ah, mata itu. Tanpa sadar kecengkeram erat kemudiku mengingat siapa _dia._ Bola mataku pun kini mulai berubah disusul taring yang mulai mendesak keluar. Kenapa _dia_ muncul lagi?

 _Aku takut tangan itu menarikmu_

 _Membawamu jau dari hidupku_

 _Tapi takkan kubiarkan lagi_

 _Karena dengan cara apapun_

 _akan kusingkirkan dia_

 **tbc**

A/N:

Aduuuh maaf jika banyak typo yaaa. ini saya nyempetin waktu buat nulis sebelum besok mulai masuk sekolah lagi. Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya update sekitar satu minggu lagi.

Jika berkenan silahkan fav, fol, and review. Kritik dan saran juga saya terima *

Special Thanks to:

unnihikari, gamaichans,

hanazoro yuri, azizaanr, lightflower22, Watashi Wa584, CEKBIOAURORAN, Ranindri, aindr433, sitieneng94, Amysuki, jun30

and Guest.

terima kasih untuk yg sudah fav, fol, and reviewnya yaaa. Tak lupa silent readers juga *

Sign

Fia Cherry H


	3. Protectively

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

oOo

 **Warning:** Abal, GaJe, Typo bertebaran, EYD kacau, dan serba kekurangan.

oOo

 **Selamat Menikmati**

 **My Cute Lady**

Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

" _ne nii-chan,_ kita makan di rumah saja" desak Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi terlihat lebih diam -melamun, hingga tidak menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

" _nii-chan?"_ masih tidak ada respon.

"uhhhh _nii-chan_ apa kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau mendiamiku terus?" rengekan gadis berusia 15 tahun itupun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Dilihatnya wajah adiknya yang cemberut namun tetap cantik itu. Sedikit rasa bersalah timbul karena mengabaikan Sakura.

"Aa. Maafkan aku, _ne._ Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. Ia tidak mau Sakura menganggap dirinya mendiami Sakura. Karena pasti akan repot untuk membujuk Sakura yang sedang mengambek untuk kembali bicara padanya.

"Benarkah? _Nii-chan_ harusnya menceritakan padaku jika ada masalah. Aku kan adik _nii-chan._ "

Sasuke hanya menanggapi Sakura dengan gumaman khasnya. Ayolah, Sasuke merasa hatinya tercubit kala Sakura mengingatkan status diantara mereka. Entah sampai kapan Sasuke bisa membuang perasaan terlarang yang ia miliki. Karena memikirkan hubungannya dengan sang adik, tanpa sadar ia sudah memasuki halaman manshion.

"Kita sampai. Segeralah mandi lalu kita makan"

" _Ha'i_ "

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Sakura menuju ruang makan setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Ia terlihat santai dengan gaun rumahan berwarna hijau _tosca_ tanpa lengan. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya nampak belum kering sempurna ia gerai begitu saja. Ia pandang seisi ruangan itu mencari sang kakak. Rupanya Sasuke belum turun.

 _Ceessss_

Sakura sontak mengarahkan perhatiannya menuju dapur. Dilihatnya banyak pelayan baik pria maupun wanita tengah berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakan yang Sakura tidak ketahui namanya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada salah satu pelayan pria yang sangat lincah memotong sayur. Iapun mendengus.

"Aku kan perempuan. Harusnya aku juga bisa memasak seperti dia." gumamnya sembari berjalan mendekati para pelayan.

"Ah, Sakura- _sama._ Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap pelayan pria yang tengah memotong sayur tadi.

"Berikan pisau itu padaku!" perintah Sakura dengan menjulurkan tangan meminta pisau dari sang pelayan.

"E.. Eh untuk a-apa, Sakura- _sama_?" tanya pelayan itu takut-takut. Sebenarnya tak hanya pelayan itu karena semua pelayan kini berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan sang nona dengan wajah takut. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sakura bertandang ke dapur selain untuk mengambil makanan atau minuman dari lemari es. Tapi kini berbeda. Sang nona tiba-tiba datang dan meminta pisau. Ayolah, para pelayan pasti akan ketakutan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung."Aku hanya memintanya. Aku ingin mencoba memotong sayuran itu." sambung Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Eh!"

Tentu saja semua pelayan yang ada di sana serentak kaget. Yang pertama mereka kaget karena Sakura ingin mencoba memotong sayur. Hei, dia itu majikan mereka! Dan yang ke dua adalah Sasuke! Bagaimana jika pria itu mengetahui adik kesayangannya yang selalu ia manjakan itu tengah memotong sayur bersama para pelayan?! Ah, pasti tamat sudah karir para pelayan keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Cepat berikan padaku!" pinta Sakura mulai kesal memandangi pelayan yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot Sakura- _sama._ Kami akan melakukannya untuk anda," Ucap ketua pelayan,Teuchi.

"uhh.. kenapa kau tidak menurutiku! Aku kan hanya ingin belajar memasak." Melihat wajah Sakura yang menjadi murung membuat Teuchi menjadi serba salah. Ia ingin menuruti keinginan sang nona tapi di sisi lain ia takut jika Sasuke tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak tega melihat wajah ayu majikannya yang selalu ceria menjadi sedih.

"Baiklah Sakura- _sama._ Tapi saya mohon anda berhati-hati."

"kyaaaa.. benarkah? Baiklah kemarikan pisaunya!" Cepat sekali perubahan suasana hatinya, pikir para pelayan sambil tersenyum. Semuanyapun kembali berkurtat pada aktifisas masing-masing. Hanya pelayan pria tadi yang terus mengawasi Sakura. Takut-takut Sakura melakukan kecerobohan.

"kyaa ini menyenangkan sekali!" Sakura tak henti-hentinya menyerukan kegembiraannya. Berbeda dengan pelayan pria tadi yang berwajah masam. Wortel yang awalnya ia potong kotak-kotak kini menjadi berbagai bentuk abstrak. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura. Yang benar saja.

"Ku rasa aku membutuhkan **pelayan** baru."

Serentak semua orang yang ada di dapur mewah Uchiha itu menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja turun dari anak tangga, tak terkecuali Sakura. Namun ia masih tampak gembira melupakan semua pelayan yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin. Mereka menyadari bahwa temperatur suhu semakin mendingin dan mereka yakin itu berasal dari aura Sasuke yang menguar.

"Sa-Sasuke- _sama,_ kami ti-tidak bermaksud membuat Sakura- _sa_..."

"Tutup mulutmu! Beraninya kau membuat Sakuraku melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya!" Murka Sasuke memotong perkataan Teuchi. Kini ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika melihat gadisnya memasak seperti halnya pelayannya sendiri. Belum lagi jika gadis itu terluka. Cih, jangan harap pelayan-pelayan itu akan selamat setelah kelalaian yang telah mereka buat. Tak peduli Sakura kini yang mulai mendekatinya. Gadis itu mencoba menenangkannya.

" _Ni-Nii-chan,_ aku tadi ha-hanya ingin mencoba saja. Ini bukan kesalahan mereka." Dengan wajah memelas Sakura mencoba membujuk kakaknya untuk mengerti.

Tapi pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah pribadi yang tegas dan tidak mau ditentang. Dengan cepat ia menyeret tangan Sakura menuju lantai dua dimana kamar gadis itu berada. Sakura terlihat kepayahan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke yang lebar.

" _nii-chan_ pelan-pelan" tanpa mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke membuka kamar gadis itu lalu menguncinya. Ia lepaskan gandengan -cengkraman-nya pada Sakura. Raut menyesal sekelebat terlihat dimatanya kala melihat bekas merah di lengan gadis itu.

" _nii-chan_ tak seharusnya begitu pada para pelayan. Ini semua kesalahanku. Jadi _nii-chan_ tidak boleh menghukum mereka apalagi memecat mereka." ujar Sakura yang mulai terisak.

Sakura tersentak ketika ia merasakan dekapan pada tubuh kecilnya hingga terlempar ke atas ranjang. Siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya jika bukan Sasuke. Dekapan Sasuke sangat erat hingga membuat Sakura tak bisa bergerak seinchipun.

"Inilah yang membuatku khawatir.." Sasuke menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sakura. Sakura sendiri masih bingung memikirkan perkataan Sasuke.

"a-apa yang..."

"Hatimu.."

"Kau dan kebaikan hatimu." imbuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tak pernah melihat kekurangan Sakura karena semua itu akan tampak sebagai kelebihan gadis cantik itu. Tapi satu yang ia sayangkan. Kebaikan hati sang gadis, yang kapan saja bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. Ia sadar bahwa kelemahannya adalah Sakura. Maka dari itu ia tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura. Pikirannya buyar ketika mendengar rengekan dari pelukannya.

"ugh sesak _nii-chan_ " ia longgarkan -sedikit pelukannya lalu melihat wajah Sakura yang mendongak menatapnya cemberut. Tak bisa ia sangkal bahwa Sakura teramat sangat cantik. Ia beruntung bisa memiliki Sakura. Walaupun Sakura masih belum mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa.." _kau sangat sempurna?_ lirih Sasuke membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"kenapa _nii-chan_ selalu membuatku bingung. ugh menyebalkan sekali"

"hn, tidurlah" ujar Sasuke sembari kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"tidak mau! _nii-chan_ harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu ba-.."

CUP

"tidurlah, Sakura"

 _a-apa yang nii-chan lakukan?_

oOo

.

"Kau tau bahwa Uchiha membawa _nya_ ke kamp pelatihan?" Pemuda dengan surai merah terlihat tenang menatap lawan bicaranya yang tengah memainkan laptopnya.

"Hm. Akhirnya dia melepaskannya dari sangkar." Jawaban dari pemuda bermata _hazelnut_ itu membuat si pemuda merah tadi mendengus.

"Apa kau gila, Sasori? Melepaskannya? Dia hanya mengeluarkannya dari sangkar tapi merantai kakinya!"

"Tenang, _dude._ Selama dia baik-baik saja kita hanya perlu diam dan mengawasinya."

"Aa. Kita lihat saja jika dia membahayakannya maka detik itu juga aku akan mengambilnya." Seringai tipis tersungging di bibir pria merah tampan itu.

" _So do I._ Lagi pula dia juga memintaku untuk menjaganya." JawabanSasori sukses membuat pemuda di sampingnya menatap bingung.

 _akan ku kejar kau hingga ujung dunia_

 _tak peduli gunung maupun lautan_

 _tak peduli beribu luka yang aku dapatkan_

 _karena kau adalah obatku_

 _malaikatku_

 **A/N:**

Gomen minna baru bisa up. Ini aja nyempet-nyempetin. Entah kenapa sekolahku ngadain banyak-sangat acara sebelum ujian kenaikan -_-

Doain aja biar chap depan updatenya lebih cepet ya. Terima kasih *

Kritik dan Saran selalu saya terima.

 ** _Special Thanks to:_**

 **Taeoh, Ibnu999, comet cherry, Arisa Ezakiya, Papiliona, Luca Marvell, Likyu934, sany.ismawatun, Akemi no Hana, rainacherry, Amysuki, hanazono yuri, Haruno rani, Dark Sakura and Guests.**

Regard,

Fia Cherry H


End file.
